Destiny's Beginning
by Miroku-dono
Summary: Extended Hiatus. Sequel to 'Happiness' End.' What happened to Keiichi after our last story? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off Happiness' End. I really seriously am not 100 percent sure on how to continue on, but I have a couple of ideas.

**Destiny's Beginning**

Prologue:

Keiichi sat up with a start. The last thing he could remember was trying to comfort Belldandy and keep strong for her sake, but he knew it wasn't working.

As he looked around, Keiichi discovered that he seemed to be floating. After a spell of fright and trying to find a floor, he gave up. The area he seemed to be contained in was glowing a soft white. It reminded him of the proverbial 'light at the end of the tunnel' scenario.

Keiichi looked around again, but still found no possible way out.

"Where am I?"

Keiichi looked around in shock as a voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"A fair question, my son."

After seeing no one with him, he seemed to frown, "Where are you? Who are you?"

"All will be revealed in time. In the meantime, I wish to describe your current situation to you."

"Situation?"

"Yes, situation. As you are well aware of by now…you have passed."

Keiichi sighed and nodded.

"Under normal circumstances, you would have been judged and placed in one of two areas based on your personality and life." Keiichi nodded again. "However, that will not take place."

"Huh? Why not? Am I already in trouble?"

"No, son, you aren't in any trouble at all…in fact, this was all pre-ordained. Pre-destined. It's your destiny."

Keiichi had a blank look on his face. The voice seemed to chuckle slightly.

"It would be best to explain the main reason why you are here then." A slight pause followed before the voice spoke again, "You see, even in the heavens, there are still prophecies and pre-determined situations that allow us to prepare for certain events and people."

Keiichi nodded. At least he knew where he was now. Being given a name to his surroundings didn't really comfort him though.

"And now that you are here, one of the most heralded prophecies may come to pass as truth."

"May? Why may?"

"It is your decision. We cannot force this upon you." Keiichi nodded again. "But as for the prophecy itself… it was written that:

'Should man ever have the overabounding love and companionship of the gods, he will rise to join them in the heavens. Slain by demon sources, the man will face his choice of destiny. Should he choose to follow his destiny, he will transcend to become the God of Eternity. His coming will signal the downfall of the demons and shift in power to the heavens. His power will be great and well known; using the power of love and friendship passed to him from his heavenly friends. All of this will make the God of Destiny.'

So, my son…you have a choice."

"What will happen if I refuse? And why hasn't that prophecy been fulfilled in the past? I thought other mortals had been in love with goddesses."

"It is true that those instances have happened, but none of the level that has been displayed by you. You have the love of three goddesses, and the affection of many more. This, I believe, is what the prophecy speaks of."

Keiichi seemed a bit surprised when the voice had mentioned three goddesses, but it settled to him that those goddesses must've been the three sisters. His thoughts were soon interrupted as the voice continued.

"As for what will happen…you will pass on into the heavens, but not as one of us. You will be placed to rest in desirable surroundings for eternity. You will also be forbidden to have outside access with anyone other than those that are with you. Do you understand your choices?"

Keiichi nodded, "If that's the way it'll be…I'll do it."

If at all possible, it seemed as though the room smiled at him. "Very well, prepare yourself."

Keiichi was about to ask why when a pillar of light appeared around him. At first, the light was warm and gentle as it surrounded Keiichi. He seemed to relax as it moved about him. Suddenly, he felt small prickling pains run throughout his arms. Soon, the sensation moved up into his chest and neck as well. Then to his midsection. Then to his legs. Soon, Keiichi could feel small shooting and poking pains coursing throughout his body.

A sudden burning heat and freezing cold sensation washed over next. It was after that point that Keiichi passed out from the stress on his body. And he was lucky he did, or the true pain of coming to power would've made him suffer deeply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi awoke in what looked like an office area. He noticed that he was sitting in a rather large and comfortable chair before turning to look around at everything.

Even though he had never seen the place before, a nagging voice kept telling him he was in a specific and important place.

Kami-sama's office.

Keiichi barely had time to react before a voice behind him made him jump.

"Are you ready?"

Keiichi turned to look at a figure that was obscured by his robes and the dull white light surrounding him. Keiichi couldn't even move, as he was scared out of his wits at what was happening.

"Do you require assistance?"

All Keiichi could do was nod mutely.

Suddenly, his body was out of his control. He started to panic, but realized he could still see and experience what was going on around him.

"Yes, that is correct. You still have full use of all faculties open to you aside from your body. That is all I shall control."

The man disappeared outside a set of doors. Soon, Keiichi could hear his commanding and regal voice echoing throughout the area outside of the doors. After a few minutes of explanation and description of prophecies, Keiichi could feel his body begin to fade.

When he regained his bearings and vision, Keiichi noticed he was in a large hall surrounded by hundreds, maybe thousands of gods and goddesses.

Keiichi stepped forward a few times, not of his own accord, and stopped before everyone. The hooded cloak he was wearing obscured his face to those around him. He reached up and moved the hood off of his head and looked around the audience gathered before him.

Several people seemed extremely shocked, and some amazed. But they didn't matter. He continued looking for the only one who did.

Soon, his eyes found a familiar figure. Daisen. He looked around Daisen's position and could see everyone whom he had shared residence with at the temple. Including her.

He swore he saw her lips move in a question that looked like his name.

He simply smiled and tried to nod slightly, "Belldandy."

**A/N:** And thus, it begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off Happiness' End. If you haven't read the first story, stop right now and go do so.

This fiction will generally be more light-hearted and comedic (and maybe more mushy) than HE.

**Destiny's Beginning**

Chapter 1: Reunion

After seeing Keiichi was still alive, although changed, Belldandy was almost beside herself.

The fact that he'd been kept in conference with Kami-sama for 2 hours after the meeting and introduction only furthered her anguish and anticipation.

Belldandy was pacing around her quarters to try to keep busy, but it wasn't really working.

"Belldandy, just relax. He's going to be out soon. Don't worry about it," Urd stated as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Nee-san! How could you say such a thing? Not worry about it? Did you forget what happened a few days ago? How can I remain calm after that happened?"

Urd sighed, "No Belldandy…I didn't forget. But you wearing a hole in the floor won't help."

Belldandy sighed and nodded. After a moment, she resumed her pacing motion, but floating a few inches in the air.

Urd put a hand to her head and sighed, "That isn't what I meant…"

Urd looked over to where Skuld was sitting at Belldandy's powder table. Urd had no idea what Bell even had one, as she never wore makeup of any kind. It must have been for the mirror.

Even though she wouldn't let on about what she was feeling, Urd could tell that the kid was both shocked and excited. She'd barely said anything after she heard Belldandy mutter Keiichi's name at the introduction.

Urd, herself, was still in shock from the meeting. Even though Keiichi had seemingly grown a few more inches and gained different hair and eye colors, he still looked the same. Same in the perspective of those who could see him for what he truly was, that is.

If it were his sister or any other mortal that saw him, they wouldn't be able to recognize him unless he hinted at it or told them.

Urd was pulled out of her thoughts as a knock sounded on the chamber doors before opening slightly to show one of Belldandy's former maids.

"Belldandy-sama?"

Belldandy looked up at the woman quickly, "What is it, Ashi?"

"Belldandy-sama…you have received a summons from Kami-sama. He wishes to meet with you as soon as it is possible and convenient."

Belldandy nodded, "Thank you Ashi. But you know…I have asked you several times in the past to not be so formal. Please take that to heart."

Ashi bowed slightly, "Of course, Belldandy-sama."

Belldandy sighed as Ashi moved out of the doorway. Before Belldandy could turn to look at her sisters, she heard Urd's voice from over her shoulder.

"Go on Belldandy…it wouldn't be appropriate to keep Him waiting."

Belldandy turned slightly to look at her older sister and nodded before leaving the room through the still open door.

Urd turned to look back at her youngest sister, "So brat, what do you think of all this?"

Skuld looked up at her and glared slightly. What followed next, was her usual line; but it was said so softly that Urd almost didn't hear it.

"Don't call me a brat, hag…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy had originally felt like walking or flying to Kami-sama's office, but decided against it. After all, he had asked for her arrival to be as soon as possible. That wasn't her only reason though.

She guessed that Keiichi was most likely still in session with Kami-sama, and that reason for her absolute haste was more out of a desire to see him than to actually hold true to the wishes of Kami-sama.

As she reappeared in front of the huge wooden doors, she felt a tingling sensation run through her. She hesitated slightly as she reached out to open to huge, decorated doors. At her moment of hesitation, however, the doors opened of their own accord to admit her entrance into an office in which she rarely visited.

She blinked as she looked inside the doorway, but was rewarded with an eyeful of dull white light. The same as always.

Belldandy braced herself as she entered the doorway to her meeting with her Lord. As she regained her bearings after walking through the shroud of light, she could easily see one figure kneeling in front of a large desk.

Belldandy could easily see the mysterious visage of Kami-sama seated behind the desk, but all she could see if the other figure was his back.

"Rise, my son."

Belldandy had to momentarily kick herself as she gawked at Kami-sama for a moment. In private, he used a far more suitable and relaxing voice.

The figure that was kneeling rose to his feet. As Belldandy continued forward, she could see his red hair that swept out in front of his face. She was about to rush forward to embrace him when a voice interrupted her plans.

"Please Belldandy. Calm yourself and prevent any rash actions while we conduct this short meeting."

Belldandy nodded and continued forward. Soon, she stood side by side next to Keiichi, but bowed deeply before returning to a standing position.

"I know this may come as a shock to the both of you, but something must be done."

"What is that, My Lord?" Belldandy asked while stealing a small glance at Keiichi. He seemed to be staring straight ahead of him.

"Many problems may arise in the near future, due to what has happened. I have warned our new friend of these problems, and he acknowledges that things may become troublesome. However, I did not summon you for this discussion, Belldandy. There is something important that I wish to trust you with."

Belldandy looked a bit surprised, but still answered nonetheless, "And what would that be, My Lord?"

"I entrust to you…the privilege of being the tutor of the young man standing beside you."

Belldandy gasped slightly, but Kami-sama continued, "It was you that was selected due to having past encounters with your now pupil. I trust his tutelage will be taken with complete seriousness?"

Belldandy nodded after quickly recovering. "You will be allowed to use all resources available to you to give him guidance as best you can. Resources may include others as well as certain places and all available materials. Is that understood?"

Belldandy nodded again. "I suggest you find help for the physical training of this young man. He is to come into possession of a Type 0 license extension before he can be promoted into his true power."

"My Lord, what is his current classification? If I might ask."

"Currently, his power level and abilities are at Class 2. If all goes well, and your tutoring proves successful, as I hope it will, he will be promoted in due time. Class 1 and 0 are of no consequence to Me, nor to Him."

Belldandy looked confused, "But, My Lord…if he is not to retain those classifications, what is the goal that he works towards?"

"All will be revealed in time, child. Do you have any further questions that you wish to discuss?"

Belldandy shook her head. "Very well, we are finished here."

Kami-sama raised an eyebrow as Belldandy seemingly squealed, then proceeded to knock a stunned Keiichi to the floor. He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Ah, to be young and in love…" He muttered before telling the both of them that they were dismissed.

He could guess that neither heard the previous statement, thus he simply waved his hand and transported the both of them back to Belldandy's quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd was still discussing things with Skuld when a large mass appeared above her out of nowhere, and crushed her.

Urd heard her youngest sister shriek as the pile of bodies seemed to become more entangled. Urd managed to squirm out of the odd position she was in under the heavy weight, only to find her younger sister was lip locked with a red-haired god. Not tenderly either, from what she could tell from the occasional moans that escaped from between them.

After waiting several minutes, and still not seeing an end in sight, Urd cleared her throat. Nothing happened. She coughed fairly loudly. Still, nothing happened.

Finally, Urd moved towards the both of them and pinched the leg of the god rather harshly.

A yelp escaped from the mesh of flesh followed by a round of murmuring and interesting curses.

"Well, now that we have your attention…" Belldandy moved off of the god while blushing furiously while Keiichi sat up glaring at Urd while rubbing his leg.

Urd seemed to hesitate as she looked at Keiichi up close for the first time. Boy did he look different.

Keiichi looked at her in confusion before she shook her head slightly and opened her arms. Keiichi looked at her in even more confusion than before.

"What? Belldandy gets all that for a greeting and I don't get a simple hug?"

Keiichi raised an eyebrow at her before slowly getting up and walking next to her.

"Geez…when did you get so short Urd?"

Urd punched him in the shoulder before wrapping him in a large embrace. When they parted, Urd had the signs of tears lingering in the corner of her eyes.

"It's good to have you back, K-boy."

Keiichi nodded and was about to reply, but couldn't get out more than a grunt. Something had hit him full force in the lower chest and stomach. When he looked down, he could see Skuld with her arms around him and moving her head back and forth while sobbing quietly.

He gently patted her on the head and rubbed her back for a few moments before she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Don't you ever do that to us again…you big idiot."

Keiichi smiled down at her, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Belldandy simply watched the exchange between the three of them silently before she pulled everyone into a large hug.

When things finally settled down, Keiichi had the chance to look at himself in the mirror.

Originally, he was rather shocked and kind of dismayed at the fact that he'd lost his usual appearance.

"Don't worry about it Keiichi. I think you look great with a fireball on your head."

"Haha. Thanks a lot Urd," Keiichi replied with an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Don't be discourage, my dear Keiichi. You simply appear now as you would with no hindrances or outside forces. It is your true form that is completely unrepressed. It shows your true inner strength and beauty."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow at the comment that Belldandy had made, as well as snickered under his breath.

Urd interrupted the exchange with her simple question.

"So Belldandy…what did the Boss want?"

"It seems that I have been given a special assignment…"

Skuld looked at both her sisters with excitement, "Ooooo! What is it? Tell us, onee-sama!"

Belldandy smiled at Skuld's energetic burst and nodded, "It would be best if I describe everything that was said…"

After getting comfortable and listening to Belldandy's story of what happened in the meeting, Skuld and Urd were staring at her. Both open mouthed and gawking at her.

Urd was the first to react, as she burst out into laughter at the entire situation. Skuld still looked at both of her older sisters in utter confusion.

After calming down, Urd proceeded to hint at teaching him certain arts that weren't displayable in public. Skuld had yelled at her for that while Keiichi simply shook his head and Belldandy blushed a crimson red.

After things settled into finality, Urd looked at Belldandy and Keiichi with a serious face.

"Well then! If our new accomplice needs help, help he shall receive! I'd be more than happy to help you out in your task Belldandy. After all, it could be fun!"

Keiichi groaned and put his head into his hands, "This can't be happening to me…"

Urd slapped him on the back, "Cheer up Keiichi! After all, what could go wrong?"

"Famous last words, Urd…famous last words…"

**A/N:** I pretty much got goaded into continue writing earlier today. I got double teamed by both Storm and Thaylien on SBA in PMs. Each sending a little fiction that piqued my interest in writing again.

I know I got sorta sidetracked…Ok maybe, not sorta…I got majorly sidetracked over the past almost 2 weeks due to various reasons.

One of the most prominent being FF7: Advent Children. That movie FREAKIN' ROCKS!I still haven't gotten over it D: Rewatching it once every 2-3 days and constantly listening to both sound tracks.

Second most active reason was watching both 'Walk the Line' and 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' with a couple friends both yesterday and today. In addition to movie distractions, 'Star Wars Episode 3' also comes in as well.

In any case, I'm back on the scene and looking forward to writing several ideas I've come up with over the past weeks.

Until later!


	3. Chapter 2: Problems in Paradise

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off Happiness' End. If you haven't read the first story, stop right now and go do so.

This fiction will generally be more light-hearted and comedic (and maybe more mushy) than HE.

**Thaylien:** Sadly, over the last two weeks that was my main idea for chapter one. Every other day, or every three days I'd open the file, type a few sentences and close it. Just didn't have the inspiration and desire to write when I was distracted.

Now that all that is out of the way, time for some writing to take place.

**Destiny's Beginning**

End of Chapter 1:

After things settled into finality, Urd looked at Belldandy and Keiichi with a serious face.

"Well then! If our new accomplice needs help, help he shall receive! I'd be more than happy to help you out in your task Belldandy. After all, it could be fun!"

Keiichi groaned and put his head into his hands, "This can't be happening to me…"

Urd slapped him on the back, "Cheer up Keiichi! After all, what could go wrong?"

"Famous last words, Urd…famous last words…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Problems in Paradise

After the meeting with both Kami-sama and the three sisters, everyone had agreed to simply take the rest of the day off to relax and try to catch up. Not that there were many things they needed to catch up on.

After just chit-chatting for a while, Keiichi had finally asked about the classification system that they used. He wasn't at all sure about it. Having a connection to Yggdrasil simply provided him power and little information. Information that was needed in order to actually fit in around the heavens.

In lack of a better term, Keiichi was the odd one out. No experience, no knowledge, no power, no authority, no reputation, no nothing.

The only ones that previously heard of him totaled nine people. Ten if they counted Thor, but it was unlikely to count a council member in such a crude tally.

Actually, that wasn't true at all. Everyone in the heavens had heard of him…as a mortal. The mortal who had seemingly won Belldandy over by being himself. Many of the gods still despised that fact.

Keiichi seemed a bit perplexed when he learned that he would have to learn how to fight. And not simply just learn how to fight; he would have to learn how to be exceptional at fighting.

The other parts that seemed to be meshed in his training didn't seem to bother him. After all, he had already fulfilled some of those qualifications by being an active member of the NIT:MCC.

Even though he was disturbed by the idea of learning to fight, Keiichi had agreed to accept both Daisen and Lind as instructors. Daisen had already given his consent to help, but Lind was unknown.

After that particular discussion was finished and laid to rest, a new one sparked.

Where were they all going to live? Keiichi knew that Belldandy, Urd and Skuld all had separate quarters near each other, but he had been given no such living assignment. He also doubted that anyone would allow him staying in Belldandy's little three room quarters.

For some strange reason, Belldandy had insisted that he not worry about anything of the sort. She had stated that she would take care of any matter regarding his residence.

While Keiichi was somewhat comforted, he was also a tad nervous and anxious. Exactly what did Belldandy have planned?

Before Keiichi could worry about it further, Urd volunteered to show him around various places to get him suited to the environment. Skuld had agreed to tag along as well, leaving Belldandy alone to arrange whatever she needed.

Before Keiichi could get a word in edgewise, he was dragged out of the room by Urd while Skuld followed the both of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was in awe as he looked around the various places Urd literally dragged him to. So far in their little 'tour,' Urd had showed him the outdoors hot spring, the massive meditation gardens and, oddly enough, the Goddess Mall.

Most of the previous areas had been near empty, so Keiichi didn't really notice anything that he thought was odd. But as they continued on into the more populated places in Heaven, Keiichi began to notice that more and more of his peers were giving him odd looks. A few of them even glared at him as he passed.

As he turned to ask Urd what she thought was going on, he noticed that she was glaring right back at them. Looking at her facial expression that was twisted into what looked like a snarl; he decided to hold the questions for later, and out of earshot range of anyone around. Keiichi glanced to his side next to look at Skuld. As he glanced at her smaller form, he could see her frowning at both her sister and the others involved in the intense staring match.

Keiichi sighed and seemed to dip slightly as they continued on. He glanced at both of his escorts continuously through the rest of the tour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi looked around the area that Urd had ordered them to stop at. Not seeing anything especially eye-catching, he turned to look at Urd with a confused look. She smiled back at him and tilted her head slightly.

"What's the matter K-boy?"

"Why'd we stop? There's nothing around here."

Urd sighed and shook her heard, "Not very observant are you?"

"Huh?"

He only looked at his guide in confusion as she grinned. As he continued to look at Urd, he could also see something behind her. He moved his head off to the side slightly as he looked at the huge building that stood in the background.

"About time you noticed."

Keiichi looked down at Skuld, only to find her smiling with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

He seemed to frown slightly as he looked at the two of them, "Still the butt end of your jokes am I?"

"Why should that change? So many things have changed over the past few days, why should us being together be any different?"

Keiichi scratched the side of his head, "Yea, I guess. So what is that place?"

"Laissez-le soin moi, Urd, mon ami."

Keiichi cringed as he heard the voice and felt a pair of arms drape themselves around his neck.

Keiichi shifted slightly so that he was looking into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to hesitate slightly before grinning nervously, "Nice to see you again too, Peorth."

"Ah, but why that reaction, Keiichi mon amour?"

Urd rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "Remember flower girl, if you do anything to Keiichi, Belldandy won't be so happy. And quit with the lover stuff."

Peorth stuck her tongue out at Urd and turned back to Keiichi, "Pay no mind to Urd, she is aucun amusement."

Keiichi seemed to gulp as he soon spotted Skuld following her sister. That meant that he'd be alone…with Peorth…in the middle of no where.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld looked at her sister questioningly as they stopped a short ways away from where Keiichi and Peorth were.

"What's that look for, brat?"

"Are you sure it's really wise to leave her alone with Keiichi? I mean, considering the past between the two of them and Belldandy."

Urd shrugged, "Let the girl have a little fun. Plus, I wanna see Keiichi sweat a little. It might be fun."

Skuld sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder who the eldest of us is…"

Urd glared at her youngest sister, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just as it sounded, oh dearest sister of mine."

"Watch it kid, or I might have to do something you wouldn't like."

Skuld, once again, stuck her tongue out at Urd before she crossed her arms and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quel est erroné Keiichi, mon amour?"

Keiichi continued to look for a way out of Peorth's embrace. He'd tried every possible means of escape aside from simply just asking. That thought seemed like the best option at this moment, lest something bad happen.

"Uh…Peorth?"

"Oui, Keiichi?"

"Could you…you know…let me go for a second?"

"Just un moment longer, mon ami."

Keiichi turned his head to glance at her, and noticed a few tears lingering at the corners of her eyes.

"Is something wrong Peorth?"

Peorth looked at him and smiled, "Please, do not pull such a arrêt dangereux again. You had all of us worried."

Peorth's arms slowly fell from his neck to his hands as she grasped each of them.

He looked at her in surprise, only to find she was wearing a friendly smile. He responded with a typical goofy grin as she let go and they turned and started walking.

"So how do you like it here, Keiichi?"

Keiichi looked around until his eyes, once again, settled on the huge building in the background.

"It isn't that bad, I guess. But what is that place?"

Peorth followed his gaze to the Yggdrasil building, "Ah, so you've seen our peu headquarters."

Keiichi looked at her a little oddly for referring to it as being small, but didn't respond to it.

"Headquarters?"

"Oui, it is where we-"

"Monitor everything that goes on in the system. Anything that's supported by the system is monitored there, including Earth."

Peorth frowned at Urd as she walked towards them.

"It's where I used to work at Peorth still works, right flower girl?"

"Oui, the Yggdrasil command building holds beaucoup positions. It is where Belldandy used to work aussi bien."

"So…why are we here?"

"To give you a view of where you'll be working when you finally get things rolling."

Keiichi seemed startled, "Huh? I have to work in there? Why?"

"Well…you _are_ the God of Eternity. You'll probably be working in several locations with the higher ups."

Keiichi seemed to pale slightly at the mention of working with the elder gods. He was already nervous about the entire ordeal he'd been through, now this was just dropped in his lap.

"Pour ne pas s'inquiéter, Keiichi. It will be a while before you will be moved there."

Keiichi could see Skuld nodding in the background to confirm the previous statements made by the two goddesses.

"I guess…They sure run a tight schedule around here don't they?"

Urd smirked slightly while giving Keiichi an odd look, "You have no idea."

He turned to look at Peorth, who also seemed to have a knowing smile plastered on her face. It was when he looked at Skuld and saw the strange look she was giving both the older women that something he'd wished to discuss came back to the forefront of his thoughts.

"So…what happened earlier? You know, at the mall."

"What happened? What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon Urd, you don't think I'm blind do you? Why were you and those gods glaring at each other?"

Urd seemed to wince as she looked towards Skuld for help, only to find her younger sister shaking her head.

"Well Keiichi…It's kinda like this…" Urd rubbed the back of her neck slightly and sighed, "Many gods weren't very fond of you in the first place. Now that you've actually become one, it's started up some feelings of resentment in a few others."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No…not at all really."

Peorth nodded in confirmation, "Oui, but there are many deities that croyez that gods should be born gods. En d'autres termes, they do not like gods that are not of pure blood."

"So…basically they don't like me because I was given this role?" All three ladies nodded, "Great…just great. No time has passed at all, and I've already done something that makes others look down on me."

"No Keiichi, you didn't do anything. Those idiots just believe in the wrong ideals. Whether or not deities are pure blooded doesn't matter to most, just a select few."

Keiichi raised his eyebrow, "And just how many is that 'select few' hm?"

Urd scratched the side of her cheek with a finger with a thoughtful look, "I don't know the exact figure, but I'd say about two to three hundred of them."

Keiichi seemed to shrink slightly as he sighed, "Just great…"

Peorth laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Acclamation vers le haut, Keiichi. After all, you have favor with many gods here already. I'm sure they will offer their support si vous demandez."

"Really?" Keiichi seemed to perk up slightly.

"Oui, mon ami. Would I lie to you?"

Keiichi seemed to grin as he saw the looks on Urd and Skuld's faces, "I guess not. Thanks for the support ladies."

Peorth smiled, "Quand Keiichi, mon ami."

"So, now that this is out of the way, and flower girl got to see you again, lets get back to Bell. She's probably got something set up by now."

Keiichi looked over his shoulder in the direction they'd come, "You really think so?"

Urd grinned once again, "Knowing that girl, she's probably gone all out."

Peorth blew a kiss to Keiichi as she turned and started to float away, "Au revoir, mes amis."

As Peorth slowly faded out of sight, the occupants of the field looked at each other.

"Well, let's get going kids."

Urd put a hand behind both Keiichi and Skuld and started pushing them towards their destination.

After a few moments, all three were walking on their own accord. Urd turned to look at Keiichi, only to realize he was still looking around everywhere.

"So Kei, what do you think so far?"

Keiichi turned to look directly at her. Urd found his stare quite unnerving with piercing blue eyes.

"It's a beautiful place. I'm still rather surprised that I'm here."

"Oh don't worry about it. You'll get used to it soon enough. Just try to relax before they put you through the wringer."

Keiichi grinned slightly and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

As the time passed, no one said a word. However, it was a comfortable silence that followed all three to their destination. Home.

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Took me a couple minutes of actually re-reading my own works and looking at notes to come up with the rest of this chapter.

I don't have a clue when the next update will come, but it won't be 5+ months.

I also have to say I'm rather surprised at the crowd I've attracted. I thank everyone that reads these fictions and give praise to two of my readers who I consider to be great authors. Thanks to Slayer6 and Thaylien for showing interest.

And Slayer, you already do great work in terms of cliff hangers :P


	4. Chapter 3: Class Act Joke

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off Happiness' End. If you haven't read the first story, stop right now and go do so.

This fiction will generally be more light-hearted and comedic (and maybe more mushy) than HE.

**Destiny's Beginning**

End of Chapter 2:

"So Kei, what do you think so far?"

Keiichi turned to look directly at her. Urd found his stare quite unnerving with piercing blue eyes.

"It's a beautiful place. I'm still rather surprised that I'm here."

"Oh don't worry about it. You'll get used to it soon enough. Just try to relax before they put you through the wringer."

Keiichi grinned slightly and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

As the time passed, no one said a word. However, it was a comfortable silence that followed all three to their destination. Home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Class Act Joke

Keiichi found the stares and glares of certain celestials to be rather unnerving after he knew the truth. However, he could not deny the fact that he would rather deal with a few people who disliked him simply to be with Belldandy.

As Urd, Skuld and he continued on that road back that they traveled, things seemed to get a little tense in certain populated areas. He had simply told Urd to forget it and tried to get her to let it go and continue on, but Urd wasn't one to let something go easily, nor quietly.

A few times after Keiichi had to physically drag Urd forward for them to continue, he could here her grumbling something about others being 'close minded' and 'purity morons.'

Things settled down the closer they got towards Urd, Skuld and Belldandy's quarters. After all, quite a few of the people around Belldandy had heard a great deal about him, and seemed to approve of what had happened to a degree.

Keiichi felt himself relax slightly as their little entourage continued. As they approached the building that housed the quarters of the three sister goddesses, they were stopped by Ashi just before reaching the entrance.

"Excuse me? Urd-sama and Skuld-sama?"

Both of the girls turned to look at her, "Yes? What is it?"

"Um…Belldandy-sama has left a message with me to relay to you," she said as she passed a small note to Urd. "She said to read this and to meet with her as quickly as possible. She knows it isn't important, but still she is quite excited."

Urd nodded, "Thank you Ashi, you may go back to your previous duties now."

The young goddess bowed and went inside the building as Urd proceeded to unfold and read the small note that the younger goddess had handed her. A smile cracked on her face as she neared toward the end. It was evident that Belldandy was excited, just by the language she used in the final sentences.

Urd then folded the note back into its original square form and then turned to look at Keiichi and Skuld, who both wore looks of confusion and curiosity.

"Looks like we're going on another field trip, kiddies. This time to a more permanent location."

"A more permanent location? What does that mean?"

Urd sighed and shook her head, "Haven't you figured it out yet Keiichi? Bell isn't here, she is excited and she wants us to meet her somewhere."

Keiichi counted off the things on his fingers with a thoughtful look before snapping his fingers, "Oh!"

"Yea, now that that's settled, let's get moving."

Both Keiichi and Urd turned and started walking away, leaving a still confused Skuld to slowly follow behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keiichi and Urd turned the final corner, they spotted Belldandy standing next to a door, with her hands behind her back. As soon as she saw them, she immediately smiled and ran to greet them in her own way; a kiss for Keiichi, a hug Urd and a friendly pat on the head and hug for Skuld.

Urd had an amused look on her face as Belldandy quickly took Keiichi's hands and lead him straight to a normal looking door. As he inspected it, he gave Belldandy an odd look as she said it would be their new home, for the time being. That is, until their actual permanent residence was completed. He got the whole story of how Belldandy was planning to rebuild the entire temple complex in one of the open fields just outside the residential quarters in the Norse complex.

He could only listen with a bemused look on his face as she tried to explain other things related to their living quarters. Most things still passed over his head as she tried to explain them though, thus it was somewhat a waste to try. She didn't seem to mind, however, when Keiichi apologized for not really understanding her lecture or why she was so excited.

He simply nodded when Belldandy asked him if he was ready to see what their temporary residence would be like. As they approached the door, Urd and Skuld followed behind, each with wide grins plastered across their faces.

As Belldandy opened the door, Keiichi was temporarily blinded by a flash of light. But as his eyes adjusted, he could only gawk at what he saw.

Before him, through the normal looking door, was an incomplete layout of the temple complex they lived in on Earth. He could only see what looked like 2 rooms, as well as the community room and kitchen. All that was missing was a few of the extra rooms in the back of the temple and the long hallways that accompanied the larger space.

He turned to look at the goddesses with a confused look on his face. As he glanced at all of them, the look of confusion quickly evaporated into irritation as Urd and Skuld started laughing. Belldandy quickly began trying to calm them as soon as she noticed the rather irritated look on Keiichi's face.

"What? You're all acting like I'm the butt end of the joke again."

Urd snickered as she answered, "But of course you are. Don't you remember anything at all?"

Keiichi's annoyed look turned back to a confused one, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We live in multiple dimensions at once up here. I thought we went over this once already."

Keiichi scratched his head, "I think I remember it…slightly…"

Skuld suddenly stepped in front of Urd, "So, don't you see?"

"See what?"

Skuld put her hand to her head and sighed, "A simple action such as dimensional shifting or tweaking can produce what you see right now."

"Oh…so…you do something with the dimensions of the actual place in here to change it?"

"No, more like it is linked to another part of a separate dimension."

"Huh?"

Belldandy quickly cut in before anything else could take place, "In simple terms, it means that this area is a sort of side dimension that we simply connected to the door. Instead of what normally lays beyond the door, you can see and enter this dimension when the door is opened."

Keiichi's look on confusion faded slightly, "Oh, I guess I get it now. The physics and actuality behind it don't make sense though."

He turned with an annoyed look as Skuld and Urd, once again, burst out laughing, "What is it _now_?"

"I would've thought that you would've abandoned that type of thinking after meeting and living with us for so long Keiichi. After all, you've seen what happens around us."

Keiichi grinned slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, I guess so. You girls always do something that violates some kind of law or physical property every morning. I should be used to it by now."

"That won't be a problem for much longer."

"Why is that?"

Urd grinned at Keiichi as he looked at her in curiosity, "After all, you're going have to adjust a lot just to fit in normally around here. That means the way you talk, walk, dress, and think."

"Whaaa?"

"Nee-san! That isn't very nice." Urd waved a hand and sighed as Belldandy turned back to Keiichi, "What nee-san says is somewhat true though…You will have to get used to thinking the way that we do, and not what you were raised to believe."

"Oh boy…"

"Oh c'mon K-boy, it won't be that bad."

Keiichi grumbled something before muttering, "Says you. You grow up in a previous life and then toss out everything you learned and thought you knew was right."

"Trying to get out of it already are you?"

Keiichi glared at Urd before telling her to leave him alone and walking inside the small compound on the other side of the dimensional door.

Belldandy quickly followed him inside while Urd and Skuld took their time going in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As things fell into a semblance of order around the temporary 'temple' residence, Keiichi could see how much Belldandy really had loved their previous home in the way she had adjusted their current one.

After he had looked around, he noticed that the basic layout was the same, the rooms were the same, the furniture was the same, and even the personal belongings were the same.

While he knew that it was an easy task for the ladies to place their personal belongings back, it was still a mystery to him how Belldandy had procured his belongings and placed them there.

As things settled down and the rest of the day cycle passed, Keiichi realized that he felt rather comfortable in his current surroundings. As he noticed a clock on a wall read seven at night, he felt rather confused. Normally, their little family would've eaten about an hour ago, but none of them had eaten anything. The strange part of it was that Keiichi felt no hunger.

As Belldandy walked into the family room, she noticed the look of confusion on Keiichi's face. She silently approached him and put an arm on his shoulder.

Keiichi seemed to jump slightly at her touch, but relaxed when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Belldandy. He smiled and put his right hand on hers.

"What is it, Keiichi? You look to be troubled."

Keiichi sighed, "I guess some things are different here aren't they? The divines don't have regular eating habits, do they? I can tell by the way I feel right now."

Belldandy moved to sit next to him, "They are regular when they need to be, but otherwise…no, we do not have the need to feed to sustain ourselves."

"So why did all of you do so back home?"

"This is our new home, Keiichi. Please don't forget that. As for your question, most of the divine beings eat just to be sociable. There are other examples that also coincide with human behavior as well. If a god or goddess was under too much stress or slightly depressed, they would seek solace in food."

"I see…I guess that it'll take some getting used to."

"Please, do not worry about it. After all, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Please rest so that you may be prepared for anything."

Keiichi nodded before turning and looking at what had held his attention before Belldandy had disturbed his thoughts. He looked at a single photo that had been taken back at the temple they had called home on Earth.

It had been taken by Banpei, one of Skuld's many inventions. The robotic guardian had taken a picture that included the two families that were represented in the temple.

While looking at the picture, Urd, on the left, had her arms crossed and was eyeing her youngest sister with suspicion. Next to her, Skuld had her right arm wrapped around the front of Belldandy in a half embrace, while her left arm was held out. Belldandy, in the very middle, had a happy look on her face and a smile that was directed to the person on her right. Keiichi, being pushed slightly by Skuld, had a nervous look with his usual lop-sided grin as he was leaning slightly against the last member on his right. Megumi brought up the other end of the line, wearing a foxy grin, with her back toward Keiichi; she was slightly leaning on him to cause him to go closer to Belldandy.

Keiichi couldn't help but smile every time he saw the photo, but now was different. He sighed as he picked it up and put his fingers on the glass. He frowned as he looked at his younger sister, and couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

While she had known the truth behind the identities of Belldandy and her sisters, he doubted that she knew what had truly happened to him. And being as he was, he refused to let any of his family or friends be tormented by what had happened.

As he put the photo back on the table in front of him, he nodded. He would ask Belldandy if it would be possible to go to Earth and visit Megumi during the training session she had worked out for him tomorrow.

With that in mind, he soon followed everyone else to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was stirred awake by the sound of laughter in his general vicinity. He opened his eyes to look around and noticed that both Urd and Skuld were off to the side with humored looks on their faces.

He sat up quickly as he noticed them, with a look of extreme confusion. As he proceeded to do so, a pair of female undergarments fell from the perch on his head into his viewing range. As he slowly pulled them down, he also noticed a strange looking stuffed animal sitting in his lap.

He narrowed his eyes at the eldest and youngest as they burst out laughing again. Belldandy walked into the room, and before she could ask what was going on, she covered her mouth with a look of surprise.

Keiichi, under the gun, quickly jumped to his feet and began to wave his arms in front of him, "It wasn't me! I must have dozed off out here. There is no way I would do something like this!"

Belldandy's look of shock soon began to disappear, as she, too, joined her sisters with a set of giggling.

Keiichi hung his head and began to slowly walk out of the room, but was stopped by Urd.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find the deepest, darkest hole I can and hiding in it."

Urd shook a single finger in front of him, "Don't forget, you have lessons with Belldandy today. You can't just skip them you know."

Keiichi sighed, resigned to his fate, and turned to look at his beloved. She wore her goddess robes from the first time she appeared to him, as well as a look of shame. She looked up with an apology written on her face and Keiichi couldn't help but forgive, at least, her.

Keiichi shrugged and motioned for Belldandy to follow him to the room at the end of the hall. After a brief talk, and a bit of encouragement, they came out into the main room again, ready for the session.

Urd and Skuld stood off to the side as Belldandy began teaching Keiichi the most basic spells; first, was the ability to make things levitate. Keiichi failed numerous times and was beginning to get frustrated. Skuld only laughed as she saw the look of irritation on his face, it reminded her of the time Belldandy had also tried to teach her the same thing.

It was only after Keiichi received a slight hug from behind from Belldandy that the bolt actually moved into the air. Hearing the line before, on Earth, Keiichi had paid no heed to Belldandy's advice that was directed at Skuld. But this time, as he heard the line repeated, he could understand what Belldandy was trying to get at.

With that in mind, he began to lift heavier and heavier things with a simple wave of his hand. Keiichi could only chuckle as he was sure that he looked like some kind of Jedi padawan that was simply testing out the grounds of the Force.

After being able to lift even Skuld, Belldandy made him do it simply concentrating on the object with no movements. It took a while longer than before, but he managed to follow in the same path as his first assignment.

After being able to lift Skuld again, Belldandy explained that the next part of his training would be far harder and would require much more concentration and determination. Keiichi could only look on, dumbfounded, as he was told he would be learning to fly.

He was told that everything would be fine, and to relax. Keiichi could only nod as he watched Belldandy pull the usual Urd routine of floating around the temple.

He scratched his head as he watched all the sisters do it, but couldn't understand how to do it himself.

"It is simple, Kei. Simply concentrate on moving the object, as we did in the previous exercises. Except, this time the target is yourself. Do not use too much power, or you will not be able to control your floating ability."

As the day moved on Keiichi continuously failed at keeping himself afloat; much to his dismay and to Urd and Skuld's delight. He was surprised at how much concentration it took. One simple misplaced thought or a second of distraction and he was sprawled on the floor, once again.

He was constantly drilled by all three of them, making sure that he could handle distractions or have his mind off of keeping himself afloat, yet still maintaining his increased altitude. After about six hours total, it got to the point where he could do minor things around the complex while still in the air, but he still needed work.

Belldandy, proud of his accomplishments, instructed him on the last simple task of the first day. He would learn to distort and change the clothing around him to whatever he wanted. He had seen Belldandy and Urd use this technique before, but he never dreamed he would actually have to learn it.

As before, it took an extreme amount on concentration, but this time, it was to visualize what he wanted himself to wear. He had to be extremely precise, or something could turn out wrong. His first attempt at changing left him with extremely short Levi shorts and a white shirt with small patches all over it that was half torn. After his second and third tries, he seemed to be getting the hang of it.

His forth try actually produced a full pair of Levi pants and his usual white t-shirt that he wore while in the temple on Earth. For some reason, he felt that being dressed like that would make the new temple feel more like home. It felt sort of…nostalgic.

When Belldandy ordered him to change back into the normal white robes he'd been wearing, he complied rather hesitantly.

As he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, he suddenly went a rush of air and a hint of nausea. He lost his concentration and opened his eyes to find he was without a shirt, but his lower half was covered by his robe leggings. He also found that he was staring at a group of younger female goddesses who were also in the middle of their changing…after getting out of the onsen.

He ran out of the room immediately with a rather loud shout, a shout that was followed by several screams of surprise and anger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy frowned at her two sisters as the say in front of her. Both with their heads down to show shame, but both still wore amused faces and smiles.

"Where did you send him?"

Belldandy looked directly at Skuld, who began to sweat as she tried to sink back into the couch. She hated it when either of her sisters looked at her with such intensity.

Skuld shook her head, hoping that it would get the message across that she didn't know. Belldandy's gaze then fell onto Urd, who still had a funny grin on her face.

"Nee-san? Where is he?"

Before Urd could say anything, a loud banging was heard on the front door. Belldandy moved to open it, and was surprised to see Peorth, as well as many other goddesses, standing behind a rather ragged looking Keiichi.

Peorth was frowning slightly, but the other girls looked either annoyance or down right upset.

"Teaching him some things out of his league, are we mon cheri?"

Belldandy looked back at Peorth, "What do you mean?"

"He teleported mid changing cycle into the female section of the onsen changing outlet. These are just some of the ladies that want to voice their disapproval."

Peorth stepped aside and pushed Keiichi forward towards Belldandy. He looked really embarrassed, not to mention mortified.

With a flick of her wrist, Belldandy immediately brought both her sisters to the front and pushed them outside, "They will explain."

Without saying anything more, Belldandy shut the door to leave her sisters at the hands of an angry mob.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a rather worn Urd and Skuld reentered the temple, they found Belldandy with a worried look on her face, looking towards the last room in the hall.

It had taken nearly an hour, but they had managed to relay their mischievous plans to the others outside. After explaining themselves, a rather long and pain staking chase ensued. Both were hit by either flying objects or spells cast on them.

Finally home, they both dragged themselves into the main quarters and collapsed into the chairs. Belldandy looked at both of them with disapproval, but her elder sister more so than Skuld. Knowing Skuld, she had simply followed along in Urd's plan to humiliate Keiichi.

As for the young man turned god, he had proceeded to lock himself into the back room. Belldandy was surprised that he had managed to place barriers around the room. He hadn't learned such complex spells yet, but he had somehow constructed them perfectly.

Belldandy only sighed as she looked back at the room again. That room held the only thing she wanted right now, and he wanted to be alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi sighed again as he put his head on the desk in front of him. Somehow, his drafting desk had made it into the room intact.

Things were already looking pretty bad for him. Not only were there gods already against him due to his being mortal, but now he had several others against him for what had happened just a little earlier.

Granted, it wasn't his fault, but he doubted it mattered. Already a day had gone by, and he was sure he was the least popular person in half of the heavens.

He sighed again as he laid back and stared at the ceiling, wondering, once again, how his life had gotten this complicated without him knowing it.

He could only guess what would happen next…but he would have to endure.

He made a promise when he first took on his current role, and he refused to back down from it. Not only that, he made a promise with her, so very long ago.

Yes…he would have to endure. But he would take it all in stride, simply to be able to be with her. Now and forever.

The only problem was…what would tomorrow bring?

**A/N:** Well, I said it wouldn't be 5 months, but I didn't know it would take this long. I've been getting pretty distracted by various things, most namely one anime.

One Piece. I've watched up to roughly episode 173, and the series is just…amazing. I don't think I've ever watched a series that has actually kept my interest this long aside from most of Inuyasha.

I'll try to be more quick than 2 months on my next update, but no guarantees.

Until later!


	5. Chapter 4: Training!

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off Happiness' End. If you haven't read the first story, stop right now and go do so.

This fiction will generally be more light-hearted and comedic (and maybe more mushy) than HE.

**Destiny's Beginning**

End of Chapter 3:

He sighed again as he laid back and stared at the ceiling, wondering, once again, how his life had gotten this complicated without him knowing it.

He could only guess what would happen next…but he would have to endure.

He made a promise when he first took on his current role, and he refused to back down from it. Not only that, he made a promise with her, so very long ago.

Yes…he would have to endure. But he would take it all in stride, simply to be able to be with her. Now and forever.

The only problem was…what would tomorrow bring?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Training!

Keiichi opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of his room, while still in his simple white robes.

The other thing he noticed was that there was a slight pressure on his torso. He raised his head slightly to see what it was, and was rewarded with the sight of the top view of his beloved's head. Her honey brown locks managed to defy logic, as they were still in perfect order.

He shifted slightly so that he was able to hold both of his hands near the sides of her head. He concentrated and slowly moved her head onto his lap as he sat upright. He sat there for a moment simply staring at the woman he loved. He smiled as he began to gently stroke her hair. After a few moments of doing this, he could've sworn he heard her purr slightly before she began to murmur something.

As soon as he stopped what he was doing, Belldandy's eyes slowly began to open. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes completely and turning up to look at Keiichi. The smile he wore, though, was outdone as she smiled warmly back at him.

Belldandy quickly sat up and embraced Keiichi tightly. Not sure what to do, he wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back.

After a few moments, the morning silence was broken as Belldandy spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday Keiichi…I know my sisters like to play tricks on you, but that was a bit much."

Keiichi frowned slightly, while trying to distance himself from her. When he was able to separate himself from her, he noticed that tears laced the outside edges of her eyes.

"You don't always have to apologize what they do. It's not like you had a hand in it anyway."

Belldandy wiped the tears away from the edges of her eyes, "But still…I just have this sinking feeling that if they push hard enough…that you would leave us."

Keiichi grinned slightly, "Have I left yet?"

"Well…no…"

"Then why worry about it? Besides, I think I've finally gotten used to the rotten things they pull. Although…"

Belldandy looked at him pleadingly during his slight pause, "Although, yesterday did seem to be a bit…extreme."

Belldandy smiled slightly, "They received what was coming to them though. The ladies whom were disturbed saw to that very thoroughly."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow, "Are they alright? Nothing too serious I hope."

Belldandy's smile grew wider. She couldn't help but love the man sitting in front of her. After her sisters had embarrassed him on an extremely large scale, it was as if he held no contempt for them. Instead, he was worried about them after hearing of their plight.

"No, nothing dreadfully serious. They are quite exhausted though."

Keiichi snorted slightly, "At least they got a little bit of divine retribution."

Belldandy giggled slightly, while Keiichi grinned.

Belldandy moved closer to his side and rested her head on his left shoulder. He reached over a put a hand on her hands, which were currently stationed in her lap.

Their faces began to slowly move closer together, as the young couple intended to act upon their feelings. That, however, was not meant to be as the door to the room was slammed open and an irritated Urd stood in the doorway.

"Jeez, how long are you guys…Oh." She trailed off as she saw what the two were about to do, and raised an eyebrow. "Well now, this is interesting. A good morning kiss, perhaps?"

"WHAT!"

Skuld was immediately at Urd's side, "Keiichi you pervert! What are you doing to onee-sama!"

Keiichi immediately shifted away from Belldandy, which drew a slight frown from the blue eyed goddess. Belldandy turned to glare slightly at her sisters before speaking.

"He wasn't doing anything to me Skuld. I can never have a moment of peace with Keiichi with you two around, can I?"

Urd grinned, "Of course you can, with me at least. Not sure about the brat."

Skuld turned and fumed at her eldest sister, "What are you talking about! Of course onee-sama can be alone with Keiichi while I'm around…Just not for very long."

Keiichi chuckled slightly while Belldandy sighed, "If I didn't know any better, Skuld, I'd say you forgot what we discussed on Earth."

Skuld seemed to straighten up slightly as she heard the tone of voice her sister was using. She turned around with a slightly apologetic look and a fake smile plastered on her face. To top it off, her left eyebrow seemed to twitch every once in a while.

"Of course not onee-sama."

"Good. I hoped that you hadn't. Please remember what I said to you then. As well as what Urd said."

Skuld lowered her head slightly and nodded.

Belldandy put a hand to her mouth and frowned slightly, "I didn't mean it like that Skuld…Please don't take it the wrong way. We will always be together. You don't have to worry about the two of us drifting apart."

Skuld lifted her head slightly, "But if you always want to be alone with Keiichi…"

Belldandy lowered her hand and smiled slightly. She put a finger under Skuld's chin and lifted her head so that they were making eye contact.

"I never said always did I? I just wished for you to respect our wishes if we were alone. That is all."

Skuld seemed to squirm slightly and blush. She responded in a very low tone.

"I guess…"

Belldandy's radiant smile from earlier that morning reappeared full force, "Thank you for understanding."

Urd put a hand on Skuld's head and began to tussle her hair around, "It's alright squirt. I'll be here to keep you company."

Skuld turned to glare at her eldest sister again, "As if I'd want an old hag like you to keep me entertained!"

Belldandy immediately saw Urd's eyebrow twitch, as well as a small spell being prepared in her left hand.

"Now now, not this early in the morning. After all, if you two are eager to continue your usual routines, you can do so later."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow. He'd remained silent in the background as the sisters had their little chat.

"And why do you say that Bell?"

Belldandy turned to him, with a smile still set on her face.

"Of course. I didn't remember to tell you what today's regimen entailed. Today you will be with Lind and Daisen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was sure that he'd be harassed the rest of the day by Urd and Skuld. According to them, the look on his face when Belldandy told him of the day's schedule was absolutely priceless.

He knew he was stunned, dumbfounded even, but he didn't think that it was that funny. Belldandy had simply giggled slightly and reassured him that everything would be alright.

Keiichi was already showing doubt when he learned that both Lind and Daisen would be at the arena to train him.

As the morning continued on, Keiichi hesitantly found himself on his way to the training arena, where two fighting veterans would be waiting for him.

He sighed and looked up at the pure blue sky, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve something like this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisen looked up from whatever he was reading as soon as the doors opened. He smiled as he saw the pensive Keiichi enter first, with the other members of his family enter after him.

Lind, who was leaning against one of the walls, opened her eyes to look at the small entourage that entered the area. She nodded at them before returning to a full standing position.

Daisen levitated the small book he was reading before it disappeared. He turned and nodded at Lind as the both of them began to walk towards Keiichi.

They both stopped before the young man, and could immediately feel the pensiveness that was pouring off the newly instated god.

The silence that passed between the newly formed group only seemed to add to his growing pensive feeling.

"Relax Keiichi, we aren't going to throw you directly in the fire…"

Keiichi sighed slightly and grinned as he looked at his two tutors.

"…yet."

Keiichi groaned, while Daisen chuckled and Lind looked slightly amused.

"Relax, we're only going to cover the basics today."

Belldandy nodded, "Well, we leave him in your care. Be sure not to put him under too much stress."

Lind grinned slightly, "No guarantees, but we'll try."

Keiichi gulped while Belldandy and her sisters nodded and proceeded to leave the arena.

"So…only the basics?"

Daisen looked over at his new pupil, "Yes, first is but a simple task."

"Oh?"

Lind nodded while Daisen continued, "Yes, we will be teaching you how to summon and alter your battle armor, as well as find out which weapon is most suitable for you."

Keiichi seemed slightly disturbed, "I…see…"

"Don't worry about it Keiichi. We should be done in a couple hours if you don't screw up that bad."

Keiichi turned to Daisen with a slightly annoyed look, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Daisen laughed slightly, "Well after hearing how things turned out yesterday…"

Keiichi groaned again, "Thanks for reminding me…"

Lind cleared her throat, "We should begin shortly."

Daisen nodded, "Indeed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi stood in the middle of the large arena with Lind and Daisen standing opposite to him.

They had already gone over the few details that would be covered in his training, so they were moving on to the main event.

Daisen seemed to furrow his brow slightly, which produced an instantaneous change around his body. After Keiichi blinked in surprise, he noticed that Daisen was in his battle fatigues. His usual white and silver armor covered his body. Strapped to his back, Keiichi could see the massive outline of Siegbar. And at his sides, were the weapons that Daisen used in his trade.

Lind nodded and then turned to Keiichi, "I have special gear that I also use while fighting, but I refrain from using it unless it is an extremely important battle. I was very close to using my gear during my last…volatile visit on Earth, but thankfully it didn't come to that."

Keiichi could only nod his head as he listened to her talk.

"Alright Keiichi, it's a rather simple matter. You just have to mold your thoughts around a normal battle theme. It may be difficult to understand, but you'll just have to see for yourself."

Keiichi nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't really picture something relatively close to fighting though, so he concentrated on the few times he saw Kruss and Daisen spar out in the backyard.

He could feel energy flow around him and change what he was wearing, after a few seconds he could also feel that the light cloth that made his robes was replaced with a heavier material.

He opened one eye slightly to look at his mentors. He opened the other when he noticed that both of them were staring rather intently at him, or rather, what he had formed around him.

Keiichi looked at his hands and noticed that he had light gauntlets on each of his hands. They seemed rather heavy, but they were rather light. He could see that a little bit of red was worked in around where his knuckles would be, as well as a red design that covered the back of each hand.

Up each arm was a full arm guard that ran from his shoulder to his wrist. They only covered the outside of his arm though, as he could see a rather light grey form of chain-linked armor on the underside of each arm. The arm guards were individual plates that had red lines outlining each plate, all the way to his shoulder.

Next, he could see that the areas around his shoulders were covered by two massive plates. The rounded and oval-like plates had small tassels that covered the entire circular edge. On the surface of each plate, he could easy see the mark of infinity blazed in a bright golden color.

His leg guards were pretty much exactly like his arm guards. The similar individual plates clattered as he moved his leg to test out the movement radius. Only, they were outlined in a deep marine blue color. The leg guards led down to the boots, which were also a dark marine blue color, but had traces of bright red mixed in amongst a few designs.

Lastly, Keiichi looked down his front, which was what Lind and Daisen were staring at. His silver plated armor covered all the way from his shoulders to his midsection. At the edges, he could see the outline of a bright red, but also something else. As he looked a little closer, he could see that the dark marine color blue that was prominent in his boots and leg guards was also present forming a two layer outline that ran around his entire midsection.

Aside from the outline two-layer outline, Keiichi also noticed that more red was covering the center of his chest plate. He looked over the weird design, but didn't know what it was for or its meaning.

He looked up to see the shock was still apparent on each of his teacher's faces. When raised his arm to wave his hand in front of them, he noticed a slight tugging from behind. He looked over his shoulder as best he could, to see a dark blue cape flowing behind him. It was outlined in a contrasting red, which matched his armor. He looked under his arm to notice that the inside color was a darker, more maroon color red.

He cleared his throat a few times to get their attention, but still nothing happened.

Keiichi sighed and walked over to the two of them. He tapped Daisen on the shoulder and waved his free hand in front of Lind's eyes.

"Everything ok you two?" He tilted his head slightly, and shivered when his neck came into contact with the cold metal of his shoulder plates.

Both seemed to blink slightly and then Ling put a hand to her head while Daisen shook his head.

"This is the first time I've seen it…"

"Seen what?"

Daisen held up his hand slightly and a strange design appeared over it. A memory seemed to flash slightly in the back on his mind.

"Your sigil?"

Daisen nodded, "Correct. Every god or goddess has one. It's an extension of themselves, and lets others know who they are."

"Yea, that's what Belldandy told me about them when Urd went through her test to get her First Class license."

"Yes, but each god or goddess usually takes care to make sure his or her sigil is only seen when requested or required."

"And?"

Daisen seemed to shift slightly, "Well…a sigil is usually…more private…"

Keiichi raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you're trying to get at Daisen?"

Lind seemed to come out of her temporary funk, "What he's saying, Keiichi-kun, is that it is highly unusual, if not unheard of, to have your sigil in such a noticeable place."

"So…what you're saying is that…" he paused and pointed at the design on his chest, "Is that this…is _my_ sigil?"

Both nodded as Keiichi seemed to take in their words.

"So…what does it mean if my sigil is displayed openly like this?"

Daisen seemed to shift again, while Lind looked Keiichi straight in the eyes.

"I'll be frank with you, Keiichi-kun. The only gods that have their sigil so openly displayed…are those on the council."

Keiichi seemed to shake slightly, "You mean…the Heavenly Council? Those are the others you know of that have it broadcasted like this?"

Both nodded once again.

Keiichi seemed to sway slightly, "Oh boy…"

"Please relax Keiichi. I'm sure you know what your status is in the heavens. After all, Kami-sama himself told you what to expect."

"Yea…but nothing like this."

Lind grinned slightly, "Well, just think of it as another decoration on your armor."

Daisen nodded, "Your armor in itself is very impressive also. It almost looks like what the generals might wear in a war."

Keiichi shifted slightly and started scratching the back of his head while laughing, "It can't be that good."

"Either way, now that we have your armor summoned, is there anything you would like to change? Move around and perform a few stances to get used to it."

Keiichi seemed to walk around for a while, before stopping a performing a few exercises he remembered from his Motor Club days.

It took him a while to come to a decision, but he nodded his head towards Lind and Daisen when he was ready.

"The cape…it kinda gets in the way."

Both seemed to nod and they closed on him. Lind took his ride shoulder while Daisen took his left, and they slowly began to remove the cape from under the shoulder plates. After a few moments, they came to his front with the cape in-between them. Keiichi could now also see that his sigil was centered on the back of the cape in bright golden lines.

Keiichi nodded and looked at his two mentors, "There wasn't anything else I could really find that hindered my movements."

"Very well. The next part of your training will be to continuously summon your armor until it takes barely more than a thought to do so. You must be ready to summon it at any point in time, so Lind and I will perform some standard exercises with you to make sure you can summon your armor whenever need be."

Keiichi nodded in understanding.

"Now, release your armor. Concentrate on it, much like you did when you first summoned it."

Keiichi concentrated once again, only this time, he felt his clothes become lighter.

Keiichi opened his eyes once again to see that he was wearing the simple white robes he'd arrived in.

He sighed slightly as both Daisen and Lind began to drill him intensely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi hadn't known it would take as long as it did, but he certainly could feel the hours of work that they'd put in that day.

A couple of hours had passed a while ago. Everything that they had done, all of it but simple training, but Keiichi could still feel the toll it took on his strength and body. His muscles were aching, his mind narrowly focused on one thing: to protect.

To make sure Keiichi was progressing, both Lind and Daisen had taken up training staffs. They were but ordinary staffs, but could still hurt if the right force was applied behind a blow.

After the first two hours had passed with his conditioning, they had progressed on. It was at that point that they took up the weapons they now possessed and began to circle Keiichi. They told him that he was to keep his eyes closed as they proceeded with the training. He would have to rely on his senses and power to defend himself.

Lind and Daisen slowly floated in a wide circle around Keiichi. They had the advantage of stealth, as well as position on Keiichi.

Each time they attack, Keiichi would have to defend himself accordingly, but only by summoning his armor and using his appendages. Even then, after each attack, he was to release his armor for the next attack. He had no weapons or defense spells to help his cause either.

This was where a majority of his body had suffered damage. It had taken him a little over an hour just to be able to sense Daisen and Lind. It had taken closer to two before he was actually able to counter their movements and protect himself. Closer to four hours later, he had managed to repel any and all attacks that the team had thrown at him; even combo strikes that most would've succumbed to.

Keiichi could feel his power and control increasing, but he wasn't sure what it meant. He just knew that after each lesson and test, he was slowly getting stronger.

Six hours down the road, the training had come to a stop. Keiichi was given a chance to rest a little and hydrate himself.

After a quick ten minute break, Keiichi once again stood in front of his teachers. Only this time, it was inside one of the side armories in the arena.

In front of Keiichi stood a rack of weapons.

From the largest war axes on the left side to the smallest of daggers on the right. In the middle, staffs from quarter staffs to staffs taller than even Daisen stood, separating the axes and swords.

"Choose a weapon. I will remind you that you will have to be fluent in using more than one weapon. So pick your main and secondary weapons."

Keiichi looked over his shoulder at Daisen, who nodded, "You will know when you've found the right one."

Keiichi nodded and then turned his gaze back to the rack. He started at the left side, with the largest of the war axes. He had idea of what Daisen meant, so all he did was simply test each weapon.

Keiichi passed over the staffs as he continued on his way down the rack of weapons. He tested out some of the heavier two-handed swords, all the way to the smallest of the daggers that were present.

When he was finished, he moved back to the center section. He touched each staff as he passed, from the quarter staffs all the way to ones that were bigger than he was. As he passed over them he could feel something forming, something that wasn't there when he went over the others weapons.

He went back over each of the staffs present, and quickly stopped as his hand gripped one of them. It felt like a tingling in his arm, a small pin prickling sensation that traveled all the way up his arm.

Keiichi pulled the weapon from its slot, as he looked up at it. It had soft, almost leather-like, hand grips in the middle of the circular body. It looked fairly odd in the center though, as a line could be seen running in-between the hand grips.

Keiichi felt as if there were more to his weapon of choice than its simple staff appearance. He twisted the upper half counterclockwise, and the lower clockwise. He was rewarded with a small groan, and a sharp clash. He looked at the ends of the staff he held in his hands, and noticed that two sharp spear heads covered at least another foot on each side of the staff. He returned the spear heads to their groves in the body and turned back to the rack.

After a few more seconds, he turned back to his instructors. Along with the spear, which he held in his right hand, he had selected a sheathed broadsword. It's blade was close to three inches thick, and was around half a foot wide. A wide arm guard seemed to be covering his left arm.

What surprised both Daisen and Lind, though, was the small axe that was strapped to Keiichi's side in what looked like a holster. It was a small double-headed axe that was secured in place, at his left side, the blades hidden within leather.

Keiichi's head shifted slightly to the right, and he turned and grabbed another weapon from the rack. This last one was a dagger about a half foot in length. He knelt and picked a sheath from under the rack, and then tied it to his right leg.

Lind nodded in approval while Daisen still seemed surprised about his choices.

"Alright Keiichi, that's enough for today. I suggest you go home and try to learn from your weapons of choice before we continue tomorrow. Tomorrow will be much more physically draining than today was. So be prepared."

Keiichi nodded. His armor and newly chosen weapons vanished, only to be replaced by his normal white robes.

"If you understand that, you are dismissed. Good work today, Keiichi-kun."

Keiichi smiled, "Thanks you guys. I know it must be rather boring for you."

Daisen grinned, "Oh don't worry about that. We'll figure out ways to keep ourselves entertained tomorrow."

Keiichi gulped and nodded, as he left the armory.

He knew he had to prepare himself as best he could. He had a foreboding sense of dread that things could turn out to be dangerous if he didn't.

**A/N:** Hmmm…Been a while hasn't it?

My other project is temporarily on hold until I can figure out where I want to go with this.

Today…I just felt like writing, that's why this chapter was written and posted. It's amazing what you can do when you just feel like it.

On an interesting side note, I attempted to do a few sketches of Keiichi and Daisen last week, but they turned out to be pretty bad. So no more drawing characters until I've gotten better at drawing.

Not sure when the next chapter will come up, but it will probably be soon.

Until later!


	6. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Blah, blah, blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (Previous statements about using them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off of _Happiness' End. _If you haven't read the first story, stop right now and go do so.

This fiction will generally be more light-hearted and comedic (and maybe more mushy) than _Happiness' End_.

**Destiny's Beginning**

End of Chapter 4:

"Alright Keiichi, that's enough for today. I suggest you go home and try to learn from your weapons of choice before we continue tomorrow. Tomorrow will be much more physically draining than today was. So be prepared."

Keiichi nodded. His armor and newly chosen weapons vanished, only to be replaced by his normal white robes.

"If you understand that, you are dismissed. Good work today, Keiichi-kun."

Keiichi smiled, "Thanks you guys. I know it must be rather boring for you."

Daisen grinned, "Oh don't worry about that. We'll figure out ways to keep ourselves entertained tomorrow."

Keiichi gulped and nodded, as he left the armory.

He knew he had to prepare himself as best he could. He had a foreboding sense of dread that things could turn out to be dangerous if he didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

The second Keiichi walked through the door to his inter-dimensional home; he was wrapped in a warm hug by Belldandy.

When they broke apart, he couldn't help but notice she had an extremely worried look on her face. He raised an eyebrow at this and leaned away from her slightly.

"What's wrong Bell?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry…It's just that Lind and Daisen said a few hours…So…"

Keiichi grinned, "Yea…a few hours to them probably has a different meaning when it is applied to us."

He rubbed his neck slightly and looked at her now radiant smile.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Keiichi let out a slight laugh that sounded like a grunt, "Yea…well it wasn't so bad I guess. But I have a feeling tomorrow will be worse."

Belldandy looked at him with wide eyes, "What did they say would happen tomorrow?"

"Training. I think weapon training from what it sounded like."

Belldandy seemed to relax slightly, "I'm sure they'll just have you perform basic routines and stances."

"Not likely…But I guess it can't hurt to have a little hope."

As Keiichi slowly walked into the complex, he noticed that Urd had taken up her usual spot: in front of the TV.

He shook his head as he walked further down the hall thinking that some things would honestly never change.

He walked into the changing room just before the bathroom and began to disrobe. As he turned to grab the few things he would need during his relaxing soak, he felt something, no, two somethings press against his back.

He didn't even need to turn to see who it was for two reasons. One, he could hear Belldandy's faint humming coming from the direction of the kitchen. Two, he knew that Belldandy wasn't that well off.

He sighed and turned his head slightly, "What do you want Urd?"

Urd put on a sly front, as well as grin, "It seems you had a rather hard day. Don't you want big sister Urd to help you wash away the pain."

Keiichi gulped before attempting to calm himself down, "I think I can manage, thanks."

Urd pressed herself into Keiichi's back a bit more, "Now c'mon Kei-boy, you don't have to be so shy."

Keiichi shook his head a few times to clear it, "I should be used to your crazy behavior by now. You and Peorth have at least one thing in common…"

He could feel the pressure leave his back as he heard Urd growl slightly.

He was about to try to move away, but a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders in a rather tight grip.

That wasn't what bothered him though; the fact that he could both feel and see the electricity building in Urd's hands was what worried him. He'd been struck by enough spells and Skuld bombs to know that while they weren't exactly lethal, they still hurt.

He prepared himself for the usual sensation when the door slid open. A quiet gasp was heard, and Keiichi felt a new sensation wash over him.

The Glare.

He'd only seen in a few times, but he knew what it meant and who gave it. In those few times he experienced it, though, he was never the recipient.

Urd seemed to realize what was happening as well, because the electricity in her hands was disappearing.

Urd slowly turned to the door to see that her suspicions were correct. Belldandy was standing there, glaring at her. She began to sweat slightly and started to squirm under her sister's gaze.

"I was just leaving," she quickly said and ran past Belldandy as quickly as she could, lest something bad happen.

Keiichi turned around and gave his love an anxious grin. He stood up and covered himself with a towel before facing her again.

"So, what do I owe the honor of this visit to?"

Belldandy, who was looking slightly over her left shoulder, turned to look at the young man. Her smile disappeared when she saw all of the welts and red spots that covered his torso and upper body.

She walked up to him and started tracing a few of the spots that had the most noticeable redness. Keiichi winced and seemed to shift away from her touch.

"Relax. Please hold still."

Keiichi nodded and winced again as she traced her fingers over more of the welts he had gained from training.

After a few moments, most of the pain he had come home with was gone. He looked down his front end to see Belldandy healing the last of his welts.

He smiled at her when she looked back up to him, "Thanks. I feel better already."

Belldandy smiled back, "Anything for you. I'll have some tea ready for you when you get out."

Keiichi nodded and shifted towards the door, "Thanks for calling Urd off."

Belldandy's face seemed to darken a little, "Nee-san needs to learn to respect others privacy. I would've expected her to learn her lesson the last time she tried to peak on Daisen."

Keiichi chuckled at that thought. Peorth had caught Urd trying to spy on Daisen in the temple bathroom, and she had acted accordingly.

The fight had left a few rooms in shambles, as well as destroyed a good half of the plant life around the temple.

Belldandy had made the both of them fix everything, while she watched. She grew tired of having to fix everything her sister and friend had damaged.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Belldandy resting her forehead at the base of his neck.

"Please don't take too long, my dear Keiichi. I still want us to spend our nights together."

Keiichi blushed slightly and nodded. He felt her arms withdraw from around his neck and heard the door close a few seconds later.

No matter how much time had passed, or where he was, he would always be the same: a somewhat shy and soft spoken man.

Keiichi turned for the bathroom door for the second time that evening, finally being able to open it without any interruptions or distractions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some rather heavy thinking while trying to relax in the complex bathroom, Keiichi decided it would be best to heed Daisen's advice. After taking some time to relax with Belldandy and have some tea, he would try his best to get to know what his weapons were like before the next day. He had a feeling that it could either make or break his training session if he did applied himself a little more.

That train of thought led him to where he was. He was in one of the back, unused rooms of the complex with his weapons laid in front of him.

To his left side, sat the large staff. He already knew that both ends had the potential to be dangerous, as the hid spear heads within the hallowed tops of the staff. Twisting each end a specific direction would yield one or both spear heads as he pleased. He picked up the weapon and noticed something he hadn't before.

Due to the weapon having stowed weapons of its own, it was heavy on both ends, but light in the middle. That could prove to be both good and bad in combat. It was good to build momentum and power, but also acted as a fault. He would have to be able to shift the weapon as he needed in order to defend himself, but due to the momentum he could've already built it could cause potential problems.

He was breaking things down to familiar terms with his mind. He was thinking back to his Motor Club days and how he used to solve various problems when building one of the 'unique' machines that his elders usually designed.

Too much power would result in an imbalance and loss of control. Too much speed could yield a problem with control as well. If he wanted full control, he'd have to moderate between power, speed and stability.

He stood in a spread battle stance and took a few jabs with his main weapon of choice. He also noticed that it had a particular kick when performing jabbing motions, just like he'd figured. The momentum of the metal instead each end would bring the weapon forward quickly, but back rather sluggishly since momentum was building in the general area he jabbed.

He began to spin in slightly in his hands, only to notice that the centrifugal force it created was amazing. It was rather easy to build speed with the circular force it created, but the speed would be unchecked if he continually used the circular motion.

Keiichi stopped his staff and lay in on the floor again.

Next, he picked up his second weapon of choice, which seemed to surprise even him. The broadsword was rather large in many aspects of the swords he saw. The blade was thick and wide, not to mention long. The massive three-and-a-half foot blade would probably require both of his hands to wield properly, until he got used to it.

It was top heavy, that much was blatantly obvious, but the sword itself didn't feel all that heavy. He guessed it had something to do with the materials it was made out of.

He stepped forward and performed a few slashes with the sword, noticing that after a certain angle, the sword tended to drag down. He performed a horizontal slash, only to find the same principle as the staff. It had a tendency to build momentum in his slashes, which he needed to control.

He sheathed the massive sword and looked on at the next weapon he had chosen: the two-sided axe.

It was a smaller version of the battle axes he saw, but it felt…right…when he held it. It was almost like he was using one of his two-sided hammers at the shop while working on a bike. It, like the broadsword, was top heavy.

He began to test out its abilities with a few chopping, slashing and stabbing motions. All in all, it felt perfectly balanced in whatever he did. It seemed like a small extension of himself as he began to play around with it slightly.

A few moments later, he returned the axe to its holster like leather coverings. He turned and looked at the last weapon he'd chosen as a last resort. The six inch dagger was meant to be used as a last resort for a reason. It was small and very light, not necessarily the best characteristics in his mind.

It was strapped to around his ankle on his right leg for quick access if he had to try to fake an enemy out. Holding the dagger and performing a few maneuvers with it lead Keiichi to believe it was just like holding a screw driver; a light and short blade that could still be lethal if it connected with the right force behind it.

He sheathed it again and looked at his weapons once again, taking mental notes of what he'd discovered about each weapon. He nodded in confirmation at he looked at each weapon and then summoned his armor. He began to reattach each weapon in the place most suitable for the individual weapons.

After that process was complete, he released everything and soon stood, once again, in his normal white robes.

Keiichi sighed and opened the door to the room, only to have both Urd and Skuld fall at his feet. Both looked up in surprise, and then looked slightly embarrassed after they realized they'd been caught.

Keiichi raised an eyebrow as the both of them slowly began to inch their way out of the room. He sighed and shook his head as he watched their attempt at a subtle getaway.

He simply walked forward and stepped over the both of them before turning into the hallway and walking towards the kitchen. He'd told Belldandy that he would be more than happy to spend more time with her after completing his assigned task.

As he entered the kitchen, he could hear the other two residents starting another argument with each other. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he was positive it was something trivial.

He plopped down by the table with a slight thud and rested his head on its cool surface. A few moments later, a cup appeared in his field of vision. He looked up to see Belldandy smiling at him, despite the noise down the hall.

"Do those two ever leave it alone?"

Belldandy shook her head slightly, "They've always had scuffles growing up. It's just another way they demonstrate their affection for each other."

"Tough love?"

Belldandy cocked her head slightly, "I guess that's one way you could put it."

Keiichi sighed as strong vibrations suddenly coursed through the surrounding area.

"Well, at least things are back in some kind of order. Them fighting, destruction and then repairing what they broke."

Belldandy shook her head, "Not this time."

Keiichi looked at her rather surprised, "Not this time? What's different?"

Belldandy grinned, which surprised Keiichi again, and nodded to the door, "See for yourself."

Keiichi got up, opened the door and looked further down the hall. He couldn't see much through the wall of gray smoke, but he could see that nothing was damaged. He looked over his shoulders to see Belldandy standing beside him with a smile. After a few moments, a breeze seemed to pick up in the hallway and carried all the smoke out one of the back windows.

After everything had cleared, Keiichi could clearly see both Urd and Skuld lying on the floor, both looking burned and charred in a smoking heap.

After a few moments of looking at the sisters, he simply started to laugh. Belldandy covered her mouth slightly, trying to hold back her own laughter.

Belldandy motioned for Keiichi to follow her back into the kitchen, which he noticed despite his continuing laughter.

After being separated from the scene, Keiichi was able to calm himself down to listen to what Belldandy had to say.

"As you can see, there have been some modifications to the housing." Keiichi nodded, "The main addition was a spell that reflects anything that touches the surface enchanted with it."

"So…instead of the normal destruction where the spells and bombs cause the areas affected to absorb the damage…"

"It simply gets reflected back to one point."

Keiichi smirked, "Hopefully this one little addition will teach them to take the fights outside. Or just plain refrain from fighting."

"I don't believe they will ever stop having arguments, but the time will come when Skuld will become wise enough to do her fighting with words."

"What about Urd?"

"Nee-san simply does it to egg Skuld on because she knows it gets to here. Once Skuld matures enough, Urd will eventually let things calm down."

Keiichi nodded, "That makes sense. How long does it take for one of you to mature?"

Belldandy looked at him with a hint of slight confusion, "One of who?"

"One of the gods. How long does it normally take?"

"You still aren't used to seeing yourself as our equals yet, are you?"

Keiichi blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You are one of us now, silly. You don't have a reason to feel inferior to the rest of us."

Keiichi rubbed his neck, "I guess…but it's hard to break out of a normal routine and train of thought. Especially after only a few days."

Belldandy nodded, "I understand. Now for your question concerning out age…We age differently in different places."

"Huh?"

"In Heaven, it is a normal time ratio. If a standard year has passed in the Heavens, a god or goddess ages every year."

"But what about other places?" Keiichi looked slightly confused, but still continued to listen.

"Depending on where they live, it can take anywhere from two to ten years for a god or goddess to age by one year."

"What about on Earth?"

Belldandy put a finger to her cheek and looked thoughtful, "I believe the equivalent of one year our time would be close to five years on Earth."

Keiichi's eyes widened slightly, "Five years?" Belldandy nodded in confirmation. "Is that why Skuld didn't seem to change that much? Because in reality she hadn't even grown a full year yet?"

"Yes, my dear Keiichi."

Keiichi seemed to sink slightly, "Well that explains a lot of things…"

Belldandy moved over to sit behind her love and draped her arms over his shoulders, "There is nothing to worry about. We are all here now, together."

Keiichi nodded and leaned back into Belldandy. She smiled at him, simply accepting him in his semi-reclined position.

"Modern gods don't regularly age until a millennium has passed. Our ancestors began to age after a mere hundred years. Many realized that it was not very efficient to have to replace the current gods and goddesses with a younger generation every few hundred years."

"What about the council?"

Belldandy looked down, "The council has members that are far older than the normal population. I believe a few are two or three millennia old."

Keiichi grinned, "So it'll be a while before we grow old together."

"Indeed. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Belldandy leaned down slightly with a large smile on her face, "That is, if you will still have me after a thousand years have passed."

Keiichi leaned up and their lips touched in a soft kiss that lasted a few moments. After they broke the kiss, Keiichi grinned at the goddess looking down at him.

"Of course. I would be happy to have you, even after a thousand years have passed. But won't you wish to have a newer model god instead of me?"

Belldandy shook her head slightly, "Not in the least."

Both silently laughed as they saw amusement dance in each others eyes. After a few moments of silence, simply being with each other, the lingering smell of something burning was brought to their attention.

Both turned to see that the kitchen door was open slightly. Belldandy sighed and opened the door with a simple look. A stunned looking Urd and slightly irritated Skuld were on their hands and knees at the corner of the door.

Keiichi sighed as well and moved forward, and then stood. The young man, for the second time that night, stepped over Belldandy's sisters. He continued down the hall until he reached his room, which he quickly entered. Loud sound of wood on wood was soon heard, as the door came to a rather harsh stop as it closed.

Both the figures in the hallway turned to look at their third sister in the kitchen. She had a look of disapproval and hurt on her face as she looked at her sisters.

"I would've hoped that you two had gotten past invading our privacy, but I guess not."

Skuld seemed to sink back slightly, with a hurt look on her face. Urd, on the other hand, stood up and walked next to her middle sister with a slight look of annoyance.

She sat down across from Belldandy and looked directly at her.

"Consider that payback for what you didn't tell me and the brat."

Belldandy frowned at her elder sister, "I neglected to tell you about the addition because I wanted you two to figure it out on your own. I had hoped you two were past fighting, but I guess not."

"You know we always fight."

"You used to fight simply with your words, but somewhere along the line it became both words and included using powers. This way it restricts you from harming each other physically. Not everything is solved by using violence."

Urd's look of irritation turned into a frown, "You should've at least given us a hint, or at least some kind of warning."

"You would've probably ignored it, as you normally do."

Urd shrugged which was rewarded with a sigh from Belldandy.

"Please, I'm asking the both of you nicely. Try not to invade our privacy simply because it is one of your whims. That is all I ask. If it is something important, or you wish to talk, knock first."

Urd waved a hand in front of her, "Don't worry about it."

Skuld nodded from her sitting position in the hallway.

"Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi awoke the next morning in an odd position. He was sitting with his back against the wall opposite of the door. He could see Belldandy in an odd position sleeping just in front of him. From what it looked like, she had lain down and simply watched him sleep for a while before falling asleep herself.

Keiichi moved to stretch, but something was in his way. It was then that he noticed the feeling of something against his shoulder. He looked to his left to see that the center of the staff he'd chosen was lying against his shoulder. Each of the ends were resting on the floor and against the wall behind him.

He sighed and quickly banished his instrument before standing up and stretching. He silently moved out of the room, so as not to disturb Belldandy, and made a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

He quickly threw together something to eat to settle his nerves before settling down with a nice cup of tea. He sighed as he looked at the clock hanging next to the door to see that it read almost ten in the morning.

He had to be at the arena within the next 40 minutes. He wasn't really looking forward to combat training, despite the rather easy training session they had the day before.

The young man sighed and slowly continued with his cup of tea. When he finally finished, he noticed that it was ten minutes past. He stood and put his dish in the sink before leaving the kitchen. He left a quick note on the main room table before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi arrived at the arena a little earlier than his training was scheduled. He looked around the main foyer, but didn't see anyone. When he actually entered the massive stadium, he noticed that two figures were already dueling, while a third watched.

Keiichi could hardly see the movements of the two combatants, but he could easily spot Kyuss on the other side of the arena. The young god sat in rapt attention of what was happening around him.

After a few moments, Keiichi sat with his back against the wall. He, too, began to concentrate and follow what was going on. As soon as he found his focus, he could see Lind, wielding her large battle axe, and Daisen, in typical gear, in an all out spar match.

He wasn't sure which was winning, as neither could seem to land a blow on the other, but he noticed one thing. Lind didn't look as winded as Daisen did.

A combination kick, thrust, jab and feint on Daisen's part had no effect. Lind simply blocked all of his attacks with either the shaft of the axe, or the head itself. She quickly turned and threw a roundhouse kick at Daisen, and then complimenting it with a thrust behind her with the axe. Daisen managed to block both attacks, but the second one he seemed to have trouble with.

Lind was rather unpredictable in her movements. Keiichi noticed that she changed her approach and style with every set on attacks. Daisen was having problems keeping up with it.

After a few moments, the sparring match seemed to halt, as both deities hovered in the air. Keiichi wasn't sure what had happened, but he noticed that Lind was grinning while Daisen had his head bowed.

It was apparent that Daisen had lost, but he wasn't sure how. No solid blow had been landed by either party. Keiichi stood and began to applaud, which seemed to startle the two combatants.

"Nice show guys."

Daisen grinned, with beads of sweat dripping off his face, "You'll be pulling off routines like these within a month."

Keiichi draw went slack as he stared. He then shook his head and laughed, "Somehow I doubt that."

Kyuss then stood and began walking towards everyone. Keiichi nodded toward the shorter god as he neared the group.

"Alright, one of your instructors is here. Now we just have to wait for the other."

Keiichi looked at Daisen with mild surprise, "What do you mean 'the other?' I thought you and Lind were in charge of my training."

Daisen stretched slightly and tilt his head sideways before massaging his neck, "We are, but seeing as how your weapon of choice is a staff with spear attachments, we figured better instructors were needed."

Lind nodded, "Ones that have more skill than us with that sort of weapon have been found. It is by sheer luck that you already know one."

"So who's the other one?"

Before anything could be said, a harsh wind started to blow around the figures gathering in the stadium. After they settled and passed, another figure stood off to the left.

Daisen nodded toward the figure, "He is your second instructor."

The figure turned to look at Keiichi to reveal short blonde hair with brown undertones. His simple white robes matched the ones Keiichi wore. The one thing that stood out, though, was the weapon at his side. A spear, a hunting spear with a long handle and broad, leaf-shaped blade was resting against his shoulder.

"Keiichi, God of Eternity, I give you the best and most well versed instructor we could find."

Keiichi couldn't help but notice the grin that tugged on the corners of the blonde god standing in front of him.

"Greetings, Keiichi. I have heard much about you. I am Oberion, God of the Spear. I look forward to training one such as yourself."

Keiichi smiled nervously and nodded.

In his mind, things had just become infinity more complicated.

**A/N:** How's that for a cameo? Here's looking at you Nick!

Look forward to more!


	7. Chapter 6: Continuing Growth

Blah, blah, blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (Previous statements about using them stand).

A/N: 2nd part fiction continuing off of _Happiness' End. _If you haven't read the first story, stop right now and go do so.

This fiction will generally be more light-hearted and comedic (and maybe more mushy) than _Happiness' End_.

**Destiny's Beginning**

End of Chapter 5:

"Keiichi, God of Eternity, I give you the best and most well versed instructor we could find."

Keiichi couldn't help but notice the grin that tugged on the corners of the blonde god standing in front of him.

"Greetings, Keiichi. I have heard much about you. I am Oberion, God of the Spear. I look forward to training one such as yourself."

Keiichi smiled nervously and nodded.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: Continuing Growth

Daisen stood in utter shock as he watched what was happening to the person he was entrusted to train.

Oberion had started the lessons as soon as he had introduced himself. And to say they were harsh was an understatement.

Keiichi currently hovered mere millimeters above the fully extended spear attachment, which his staff usually held hidden, completely barefoot. Daisen could see that the young man had a look of extreme concentration on his face, as well as the few small drops of blood that were flowing off the bottom of his feet.

The golden eyed god then turned his attention to the instructor in charge, who was scrutinizing his new apprentice with little concern. It almost looked like he was sneering.

Daisen then turned to look at Lind, who was staring at Keiichi as well.

"I still don't see what this had to do with anything."

"Keiichi-kun must learn to balance his weapon at all times. Absolute balance means absolute control."

"Correct," came the deep voice of the light blue eyed god off to the side.

"If he is to learn how to use a weapon as deadly as his, he must learn to control it before it can control him. If he were to let it control him, it could be dangerous to him instead of his opponent."

Daisen nodded at the explanation. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Keiichi as he listened to the eldest amongst them talk.

Oberion continued watching the red haired god as he finished his reasoning behind his current torture training. After a few more moments, he noticed that Keiichi had a look of serenity on his face. That, and the lad wasn't wobbling at all, but maintaining the small margin of space between his foot and the blade.

"Break."

Keiichi opened his eyes and nodded, as he slowly descended to the ground a foot away from the spear.

"Well done lad, it seems that these two weren't trying to trick me when they said you had immense talent. You learn quickly, that is good."

Keiichi nodded.

"Now, we do it again, but with both ends extended. The goal is the same; you must balance yourself and the spear at the same time. If you don't, well…I needn't tell you of the consequences."

Keiichi gulped and nodded.

While it was the same position he was in before, the extra foot added by the spear end added to his altitude. The end of the bottom spear end barely touched the floor, while Keiichi hefted himself to the top.

As this was happening, Oberion turned to look at Lind and Daisen. He walked over to them with a half grin on his face.

"I must say, I was rather surprised when the two of you called me. I haven't heard from either of you since the exam."

Lind nodded, "Things have been fairly busy."

"Indeed. Those in the combat division still have their duties to uphold. I've heard a lot of you from Thor, Daisen. It seems he speaks rather highly of you."

Daisen raised an eyebrow, "My Uncle? You are able to speak with him freely?"

Oberion looked at the strawberry blonde with a highly amused, yet haughty look.

"Of course! Did you forget who Thor trained before he became a council member? We still keep in contact."

"I see," Daisen placed a hand to his chin and nodded slightly, "that would make sense then. And seeing as how you don't have any responsibilities to tie you to one spot per se…"

A slight cry caught everyone's attention as they looked at Keiichi. He'd slipped to the left of the blade, which left a fairly deep scratch on the inside of his left foot.

"No slacking! We've already been through all this, so quit screwing around and concentrate!"

The pained look on Keiichi's face didn't fade as he retook his previous spot with a nod. After a few moments, his eyes closed and a deep sigh escaped his mouth as he seemed to, once again, set his mind on maintaining his balance.

Oberion sighed slightly, "It would figure he had to pick one of the worst weapons for a beginner wouldn't it?"

Lind smiled as she looked at the red head, "It would seem so."

The three continued to watch in silence while Kyuss simply sat off to the side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi grunted as he was hit in the side again by Kyuss' staff.

"Stop."

Oberion strode out on the field and looked Keiichi directly in the face with a rather intense look. Keiichi shrank back slightly with a wince.

"Am I wasting my time with you?"

Keiichi, caught off guard by the question, looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"I asked if I am wasting my time with you. You don't seem to listen to a thing I say, while you carelessly swing your weapon around. If you continue this, it will be a huge waste of my time," Oberion scowled slightly, "and I don't like it when people waste my time."

Keiichi shook his head, "That isn't it. I'm still not used to-"

"There are no excuses to be made when you're dead!"

Keiichi cringed and lowered his head.

Oberion leaned back with a sigh, "It seems that we'll have to put sparring off till you can learn to actually read your opponent's moves. Alright then…" the elder god turned his head, "Kyuss, you'll be the target for our friend here. I want you to simply move about and see if he can follow your movements."

Kyuss nodded and banished his equipment. He then stood at the ready while Keiichi watched.

"Alright then, I want you to watch Kyuss. And I don't mean by looking at his face. Most people try to read the opponents facial expressions to get an idea of what they'll do. Forget that ideal. Most of the people you will face will have no facial expressions at all when you fight against them."

Keiichi nodded as he focused his line of vision on Kyuss.

"I want you to be able to follow him movements anywhere. Look at his torso; follow it with all your senses. His midsection will be the most clear cut indicator on where and when he'll move. But don't narrow your vision to only include that, you must be aware of your opponent in entirety, not simply his torso."

Keiichi nodded again.

"I also want you to continue with your balancing training. You must put your energy into the spear to keep it balanced at all times. It will improve your control as well as reaction speed. When Kyuss moves, I want you to follow him with your eyes, body and weapon."

Oberion looked at Keiichi with a hint of surprise as he saw the dead determination set on his face, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Oberion hovered off to the side, "Begin."

Keiichi's weapon snapped to up as soon as the command was stated. He was carefully observing Kyuss when the young god shifted to his left slightly, feinted and then went right. Keiichi followed his opponent with his eyes, as well as his weapon. He adjusted his position and stance whenever he needed, as Kyuss continued to run in complex patterns.

Kyuss' head seemed to snap up slightly, and he nodded as he took a stance as well. He continued shifted and seemed as if he were going to continue with the routine when he simply disappeared.

Keiichi looked around, slightly confused.

"Never," the word punctuated with an object hitting the back of Keiichi's head, "let the enemy get behind you. I said all your senses didn't I? Use your power to sense your enemy, so that he can't pull something like this. It doesn't do any good to simply follow him with your human senses."

Keiichi turned to look at Oberion while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry."

"Do it again. We're going to do this as long as it takes until you can track Kyuss anywhere he moves."

Oberion moved off to the side again, "Begin."

Oberion seemed to sink slightly and sigh. The kid still had a ways to go before he would be anywhere near acceptable. But looking at the boy, he could both feel and see something he hadn't seen in quite a long time.

It was the feeling he'd had when he first met one of his friends so very long ago. It was an odd feeling of power. An immeasurable store of power and potential that lay in waiting for its master to access it.

A feeling of greatness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oberion looked at the last rays of the setting sun.

It had been almost a full ten hours since they started his training.

Keiichi was in the center of the arena, his staff at the ready. Several cuts still plagued the undersides of his naked feet. He was breathing hard as he looked at his opponent on the other side of the arena.

The young, orange haired god looked slightly winded, but that was about all. He didn't bear the marks of struggle and training as Keiichi did.

Oberion was slightly surprised at the way things had gone. The first hour or so was dedicated to having Keiichi balance his weapon and himself. It was an exercise that was needed if the boy were to wield his weapon properly.

The next hour was a planned sparring match; so that Oberion could measure the skill of both combatants, but it hadn't worked as well as he'd planned. They'd stopped within the first half hour and began basic training exercises.

Three hours later, and Keiichi had finally gotten used to reading his opponent well enough to spar. However, he still needed to learn some techniques first.

The next two and a half hours were spent on teaching Keiichi basic moves. He learned how to attack, defend, counter, and dodge most any attacks. For this part, Oberion himself had stepped in and helped. He could easily see where he'd hit Keiichi previously, as he seemed to favor his right side slightly more, and seemed to put more support on his right leg.

Since then, however, he had let Kyuss and Keiichi spar. At first, the matches were rather slow, as Keiichi was still getting used to the idea of fighting with someone else. They quickly picked up speed, though, as the boy continued to learn.

Oberion had to admit; he did have an adaptable personality, and was a very quick learner.

Keiichi had never landed a blow on Kyuss, but had also managed to keep the blows he sustained to a minimum. Over three hours, Oberion was able to count the number of blows he received on only two hands.

Keiichi was getting used to his weapon that was for sure. The young man was able to wield it slightly better, but still had a few problems in control when his concentration wavered. Those were the times in which he usually sustained damage.

"That's enough."

Both Keiichi and Kyuss turned to look at their instructor.

"Enough for today." Both figures nodded and lowered their weapons, "Keiichi, come with me. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Keiichi nodded and followed the taller god away from Kyuss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice effort put in today kid."

Keiichi nodded, "Thanks."

Oberion turned to look at Keiichi, as he was faced the opposite way.

"What I wanted to discuss with you was a training schedule."

"Schedule?"

"Yes, a schedule. It'll help organize the days you train, as well as give you a chance to rest so you don't completely wear yourself out. Today was simply an observation day, so that I could see your skills."

Keiichi nodded.

"Every day, I want you to be here at roughly two hours after the sun has risen."

Keiichi looked confused, "When exactly is that? I've no idea when the sun rises or sets."

Oberion shook his head slightly, "I guess it would be somewhere around seven in the morning. The mornings are far cooler, and are easier to train in."

Keiichi looked slightly startled but nodded nonetheless.

"You will be given an hour to break and rest as needed at midday. Then the last two hours will be designated to new technique descriptions as well as meditation. The next day will be follow up on the day previous, and include new techniques and strategies discussed the day before. Is that understood?"

Keiichi nodded in confirmation.

"Very well. I'll see you here tomorrow. Dismissed."

Keiichi nodded again and left the room.

Oberion watched his retreating form in slight amusement. The kid was definitely wound too tight. He would he to try to get rid of that once they started their meditation periods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home."

Keiichi walked wearily through the door to the complex and all but collapsed on the couch in the main room.

He was exhausted from training, and he doubted that he would stay awake for much longer after taking a bath.

Belldandy stepped out of her room with a slightly worried look on her face. She saw Keiichi and started to tear up slightly.

"I'm so sorry…"

Keiichi looked up at the sound of her voice with a tired grin, "What for?"

"I had no idea that Lind and Daisen would call on _him_. I've gotten you into something terrible…"

"Oberion? It seems like he means well enough. Truth be told he reminds me of Tamiya and Ootaki-sempai."

Belldandy smiled slightly, and heard a knock on the door. She quickly moved and opened it. Who stood there was enough to shock her temporarily.

She quickly bowed and backed away from the door, which had Keiichi worried slightly. He shifted into a more comfortable sitting position and saw that a familiar face entered the room.

"Oberion?"

The blonde god turned and smiled at Keiichi, "Yo."

Urd shuffled around the corner, her hair still slightly wet from the bath she had just finished. She perked up slightly as she saw who was standing in the entryway.

"Well now…this is a surprise. What brings you here Oberion?"

Oberion turned to look at the newcomer with a chaste grin, "Well when I heard that Keiichi was living with you three, I couldn't help but come over and say hi."

Urd put a finger to her cheek and looked thoughtful, "What's it been? 200 years?"

"214 if I remember correctly. But who's counting?"

Urd shook her head, "Always the kidder. Good to see you haven't changed."

Oberion let out a slight laugh and shook his head, "Hey, where's the kid? I haven't seen her for a good ten years or so. She used to be such a loud little brat."

"I heard that!" came a call from the back. Soon, the smallest of the three could be seen next to Urd. She blinked and looked confused as she looked at the man before her. She then turned and looked up at Urd.

"Who's he?"

"You were very young when you first met him; I'm not surprised you don't remember. He knows your mother and used to work with our father."

Oberion grinned, "Ah, Lady Frieja and Lord Odeyn. It's been a while since I've seen them, truth be told. I wonder how they're doing…"

Belldandy nodded, "It's been a while since we've heard from them as well."

An uneasy silence filled the room as everyone went strangely quite.

"Well let's not sweat the small stuff eh? Just wanted to check up on how you three beautiful ladies were doing, and also to talk to Keiichi for a moment."

"I'll fix up some tea for all of us."

"That won't be necessary in my case, as I won't be here long. Thank you for the offer though."

Oberion motioned for Keiichi to follow him, and Keiichi complied. They walked down the hall and into one of the rooms. Soon, low voices could be heard. Belldandy moved into the kitchen and began to prepare the evening tea she normally shared with her beloved, while Skuld continued to pester Urd about their visitor.

After a few minutes, the door to the room slid open and Oberion could be seen exiting into the hall.

"Very well. We'll begin what we've discussed tomorrow morning, as per usual."

"Alright."

Oberion turned and walked down the hallway and to the door, "It was a pleasure seeing all you ladies again. Hopefully we shall meet again in the future, but maybe have some more time hm?"

Urd raised an eyebrow, "It could be arranged, as you don't seem to have anything to do aside from being a tutor."

Oberion smirked, "Always with the quirks. By your leave, madam."

He bowed deeply and exited the complex.

Urd grinned slightly and turned her head to look at Belldandy, "He isn't as strange as he used to be, is he?"

Belldandy nodded her head, but looked back toward the room Keiichi was still in with a hint of worry.

"I just hope things work out for the best."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night progressed, things feel back into rhythm after Oberion left. Keiichi left to take his bath, and then spent time with Belldandy. She was extremely worried when she noticed the small scrapes and a few larges cuts on his feet. Keiichi simply told her not to worry about it, and assured her that he received them while beginning his intense training.

After a few hours, the complex seemed to quite down, as Keiichi had fallen asleep as soon as he lay down. Belldandy had watched him sleep with a hint of worry of what Oberion would ask of him tomorrow. She relaxed slightly when she remembered that Keiichi had told her not to worry about anything. He'd told her about the work they'd done that day, and to her, it didn't seem that bad. The end result on his body made it seem worse than it actually was.

She knew that the elder god was extremely demanding, and that was what worried her. The only thing she could do was wait for Keiichi's return, and try to help him and comfort him as best she could.

With that thought, she crawled next to Keiichi and closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi stood in the middle of the large arena alone. He was at a loss for why his mentor wasn't there, he wasn't.

Keiichi sighed and then summoned his staff. He figured that while his mentor wasn't around, he could use the time to try to improve the balance of his weapon.

Keiichi closed his eyes and concentrated on his weapon, as he was told to the day before. He poured a little amount of energy into the weapon itself to stabilize the center of his twin top heavy staff.

He then proceeded to continue with a few practice moves that Oberion had shown him before he sparred with Kyuss.

As he finished the routine, he could hear clapping coming from somewhere above him. He looked up and noticed a hunched figure that seemed to be sitting on top of the semi-circular outer roof.

"Well done, lad. I see that you're taking things seriously, as I had hoped. I would've worried if I hadn't seem some sort of practice attempt from you."

Keiichi scratched the back of his head, "It's kind of a habit I have to keep myself busy. I used to fiddle with my old BMW to make sure it was in perfect running condition if I was waiting for someone."

"It's a good habit to get into, for if you practice while waiting, even just a little, it will prove to be most beneficial."

Keiichi nodded.

"I asked Kyuss to come a little later, as I wished to have you to myself for a moment or two."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde haired god, "And why is that?"

Before Keiichi got an answer, though, Oberion vanished. The slightly disturbed Keiichi knew what it meant immediately, and brought his staff up in a slight defensive manner as he both looked around and tried to feel the god with his power.

A few seconds later, he felt something behind him and sidestepped to the left and made a quick thrust with his staff.

It was easily blocked by a smiling Oberion, "Seems you were paying attention well enough yesterday. Good, I don't like to repeat myself."

He quickly disappeared once again, leaving Keiichi to only guess when he would appear next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kyuss entered the arena an hour later, he could see an already exhausted Keiichi seated next to a laughing Oberion.

"Don't worry about it kid. After all, that's why I'm here. To help you learn."

Keiichi groaned and stiffly regained his footing as he saw the young orange haired god approach them.

Kyuss, stoic as usual, raised an eyebrow at Oberion, "Is this a new form of torture?"

Oberion grinned, "No, I was simply testing out our little subject here. It seems he still has a great many things to learn."

"Compared to you, yes. That much was obvious to someone who hasn't even had that much battle training."

Oberion scowled at the youngster, "What was that half-pint?"

"I simply stated a fact."

Oberion grinned and aimed his hunting spear towards the smaller god, "Seems like you want a go at it as well eh?"

The teenage god snorted in amusement, "Still rather hot headed, aren't we Oberion?"

"What of it?"

Kyuss turned to Keiichi with a smirk present on his face, "The visage that Oberion fooled you with yesterday was merely a cover. He's really just as bad as Kruss."

Keiichi chuckled slightly as he saw Oberion charge at Kyuss with a look of annoyance.

This was something he honestly wasn't expecting.

As he watched the two of them mock spar, he couldn't help but smile.

Things were turning out to be quite interesting after all.

**A/N:** Done and done. I had a little chat with a few people I haven't talked to in a while recently, and I just felt like writing again.

Look forward to at least another chapter, if not two, before classes start again on the 21st.


End file.
